Stuck
by Lea Ootori
Summary: Kyoya and his girlfriend get stuck in an elevator together after a massive fight. What do they do in such an enclosed space while giving eachother the silent treatment? Oh, and did I mention that his girlfriend is claustrophobic and scared of the dark? Things might get a bit tough for Kyoya- cuddling, pep talks, and hate-kissing ensue. :3 KyoyaXOC
**You see, I was just _so bored_ at one point that I decided to write a fanfic for one of my favorite male characters. That was a bad desicion on my part. It somehow turned into this- and it's also on my fanfiction account, link below! Please take a look, and enjoy if you dare! ~~~~**

 **inspired by a post on tumblr by imagine-your-otp: Imagine your OTP stuck together in an elevator after a big fight.**

* * *

"Shut the _hell_ up!"

The elevator doors closed, and Kyoya and Lea stood in the enclosed space, turned away from each other and glaring at the mirrors on the walls as if trying to burn holes in them with their eyes.

What had happened? Well, it was really quite simple. In this drunk-sounding, sleepy fanfic, we see our dear Kyoya and Lea fight. Don't they fight quite often? Well, of course they did! Do they fight loudly, shout at eachother in public, flip off mannequin middle fingers at eachother, and try to drown eachother in fluffy, poofy parkas by knocking over displays very often? Not so much. So exiled from the store, (thank god they were on vacation and weren't in Japan- otherwise the story would've made it to the news quite quickly) inconspicuously, thankfully, the couple was together in an elevator that seemed very small with the tension thickening the air.

And it just so happened that while Lea was trying in vain to contact the rest of their party (namingly Tamaki) and was ranting about her and Kyoya's fight (to Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Haruhi, and her best friends Sally and Dawn on the group text, since she'd forgotten that Kyoya was also on the group text and the only person they'd excluded was Tamaki for obvious reasons) the elevator jerked to a stop, and Lea, who was standing in a weird position on her (like-usual) tall heels, fell over, surprised, falling on her butt with a thud, sending her phone flying.

And of course, her boyfriend was no help. The elevator was naught but a mere (maybe) 12 square feet, leaving little space to do much, (they'd been ushered out the 'back elevator', the retail lady had called it) but he did nothing but snicker sarcastically as he cast his eyes towards his reflection in the shiny mirror. He pushed back a few locks off his forehead and glared at Lea, still not saying a word.

"Jackass," Lea mumbled, brushing herself off and grabbing her phone as she pushed herself off the floor, trying to ignore the panic rising in her chest as she could feel the walls closing in on her. _It's only a few minutes, idiot._ Lea shook her head and stuffed her left hand in the respective pocket. _I'll be fine, just gotta breathe._ "I hate you by the way," Lea shot at the Japanese boy.

"That's not what you said last night,"

"You sound like Hikaru. Too bad we didn't _do_ anything last night."

"That's what she said."

"Are you drunk?"

"I need to be to be sane around you."

"Because you can't keep your hands off of me," Lea quipped, flipping her hair.

"Right, keep my hands off your _neck_!" Kyoya seethed, gritting his teeth as he whirled around.

"That's not what _you_ said last night!"

"Well isn't it too bad since according to you we didn't do _anything_?"

"Because we didn't!" Lea protested, throwing her hands in the air.

"What's _wrong_ with you?"

"What wrong with _you_?"

The yelling match went on and on and on, with jabbing fingers, rolling eyes, scoffing and snickering galore with sides of throwing hands up in the air and sarcastic eyebrow raises and 'oh reallys'. If Hikaru had been there (or 'Salm', a flirty friend of the couple's, for that matter) he'd have interjected with a 'ladies, ladies, you're both equally ugly, no need to worry about it', but alas he wasn't, so such fine dialogue would go unused for a better time.

"Stupid!"

"Ugly!"

"Dipstick!"

"Dumbass!"

" _Jack_ ass!"

"You're so creative with your insults, aren't you!?"

"Look who's talking, _butthead_!"

"What are you, _a five year old_?!"

"That's probably why it seemed like a good idea to date you!"

"Oh _please_ , nobody else would want to date you, _I'm a once in a lifetime chance for you_."

"Ha! A once in a lifetime chance for me to _actually_ regret something- or should I say _someone_!"

"You wanna _go_ -"

"I would but I only fight humans!"

"Nice to know you think I'm a goddess!"

"In your wildest dreams, _princes_ s! If you're a goddess than I'm the Creator God!"

"The creator of _what_?! Stupidity? Ignorance? _Dumbassness_? How about-"

It was when Lea was delivering this certain sick roast when the elevator jerked again with a snap, sending Lea's stomach turning. Before she could school her expression to nonchalance, though, the lights in the elevator flickered. She'd barely started mumble a curse under her breath when the light blackened again, and this time they didn't come back on.

Lea gritted her teeth and curled up her fists. Lea Yang was a strong girl, and she only really had four real fears. She was scared of any bug and every bug, being alone, enclosed spaces, and the dark. Fate and karma had apparently teamed up and decided to mock her for something she'd done (maybe it was putting a worm in Tamaki's coffee or a spider in that girl's bag or maybe it was dropping a water balloon on Hikaru's head before the dance or all of them and other such incidents as such put together- there were too many such events to know) and had stuffed her in an enclosed space in the dark with her boyfriend that she wanted to strangle. This time, the word did make it out of her mouth. " _Shit_."

She heard some shuffling in the darkness. _Shit crap damn goddamni-_ an echoing creak rumbled from somewhere on Lea's right. _Take deep breaths,_ her therapist had said. _Think about something else. Think about someone you like or hate, that ear worm song that's been stuck in your head all day or the cliffhanger of some franchise, try to get your mind off of your fear so you can control your mind without letting it control you._ At the time, what the spindly brunette had been saying made tons of sense and seemed as easy as snapping her fingers, but in a practical situation, it seemed to make everything even worse.

 _Think anything else._ Lea knitted her fingers together, and tried not to let her imagination run free. She knew there were at least a few people who'd said they'd wished they had an imagination like hers, but Lea wished otherwise- it gave her hell. As she stared into the abyss of darkness surrounding her, dark as eyes closed, her throat seemed to glue itself together as it became as torrid and dry as meat baked to a burning crisp.

She was scared, beyond scared. She was frightened and terrified and horrified and above all frantic. Horrific flashes of horror movies and her plain old nightmares darted across her vision as her brain scrolled through a mental list of urban legends and other ghost stories she'd heard as a child and growing up. She wanted to close her eyes but the thought scared her more than keeping her eyes open to the hopeless darkness. There could be sharp, merciless fingers, knifes and eyes and chainsaws and killer children and Glasgow smiles all hidden in that darkness. All of those horrors could be right in front of her nose but she would never know. They'd be watching, waiting, and enjoying her fright, feeding off of it with their glowing teeth and eyes, cackling inwardly when they realized that her fear had reached a crescendo as they reached out for her. And she would scream and scream and _scream_ until her voice broke and shattered into a thousand pieces like a fallen mirror, and her mute self would watch herself in the broken shards as she was snatched away and feel just as broken as the pieces below.

There would be nothing she could do then. Her blood was her enemy, her soul and her pain were her enemies, as those were what those creatures would want from her. They had her screams, and now they wanted her to suffer, and suffering would be her foe. Despite it all, she'd be able to do nothing but watch and scream like a muted television, and no matter what searing pain she encountered, there would be no escape. No escape at all. It was like being trapped; trapped in a box, with no hope, no light, nothing to stand for to hope for or to want or need; it was _endless, endless, endless_. A void of impenetrable darkness that shrouded her and stripped her of any feeling. That is, except fear.

At this point, Lea could feel the restraints clapping down on her feeble wrists as the elevator grew smaller and smaller around her. It became the size of no more than a torso-sized box, and she couldn't move anything but her head. She struggled and blinked and screamed, but there was no sound but a distinct ringing in her ears and the _drop drop drop_ of her quiet, frequent tears hitting whatever material was caging her head.

Someone was hitting her head with a mallet, pounding a nail into it and making her bleed. She could feel the blood mix with her tears and gather at her mouth, the irony, salty taste stinging her tongue, the only notable sensation other than the searing pain from the steady banging above Lea's temples.

 _Blood, blood, blood._

 _Pain, pain, pain._

 _Fear, fear, fear._

The three mixed together, and created a vortex that Lea was slipping into. _The dark, the dark, the dark,_ her mind chanted. _If there's light the demons will leave me alone. The demons will go away! Please! I need light!_ She also needed air. New air outside this box encasing her head. She needed a window, a door, or maybe she could leave it entirely! The box seemed to squeeze in on her and her breath hitched before it was stolen away by the rapidly closing space between her nose and the box-

"Lea!" Her name was shouted in an exasperated tone, suggesting that it wasn't the first time her name had been called. The box shrunk back a bit. "Lea! Are you okay? Talk to me!"

"K-Kyoya?" Lea stammered, but she could not hear herself. The ringing continued and her voice was non existent. "Kyoya!" She said again, though she still could not hear.

"Lea, calm down! Deep breaths!" The box shrunk back a bit more and the restraints on her wrists loosened. How was Kyoya doing this? The demons assaulting her flickered and wavered. "Lea? _Breathe!_ You're just hallucinating!"

Lea took a deep, cleansing breath, hesitating halfway through and wavering. Her breath caught. The box was getting smaller again. Every time she breathed, it got smaller, smaller, smaller. She gasped out of instinct and held her breath, growing completely still.

Suddenly, Lea's eyes snapped open, and the darkness had not disappeared. But the cold restraints and the box and the demons were _gone gone gone_ , and it appeared to Lea that something was different. She was warm, very warm. She reached up to discover that there were a pair of arms wrapped around her. Kyoya? Her face was wet and hot, sweat beading on her brow and neck. Her pulse was racing like a horse's, pumping and galloping. "Kyoya…" Lea mumbled, more tears cascading down her face. "Kyoya…"

A hand stroked her head, traveling down the length of her long black locks. "Are you okay? Please tell me you are, or I'll never forgive myself." Now Lea had another reason for wishing there was light- to see the expression on Kyoya's face. The words were spoken at barely a whisper, and they seemed almost afraid in nature- and she also felt like she'd never hear words like those come out of his mouth again. Especially since this was Kyoya she was talking about.

"I'm okay." She whispered, leaning her head on her boyfriend's chest. Somewhere along the line, they'd ended up sitting against a wall, Kyoya stroking her hair and Lea snuggling against his collarbone. They weren't the cuddling or spooning type of couple (that was mostly Kaoru and Sally, or sometimes Tamaki and Haruhi (though mostly from Tamaki's side) and Honey and Dawn (which was mostly from Honey's side). So despite having known Kyoya for what was actually quite a long time and having dated him for a while, they'd never actually done anything to this level of intimacy, in Lea's opinion. _Sometimes cuddling is the most intimate part of a relationship,_ she'd read somewhere. She was starting to understand.

"Don't scare me like that again." Kyoya's voice was harsh and edgy, but Lea knew he didn't mean to sound that way (at least all the time). He meant well. Lea gripped his shirt like a damsel in distress (despite hating the idea that she might currently be being one- the feminist in her would not sit well with it) and nodded, before remembering that Kyoya could not see her.

"Right." She whispered. "I'm sorry," she tried to continue, but it came out as more of a blubbering mess as her resolve quite quickly dissolved into a mess of quivering tears. New demons emerged from the depths of her _dark, dark, dark_ memories and thoughts, and flashes of Mr. Yang, her father, and his steely gray eyes and piercing, vicious words seemed to surround her. She reached for Kyoya, but he was gone.

 _How did that go again?_ Lea reached for that particular memory, gripping it like a child reaching for a treat. _I reached for you but you were gone; I knew I had to go back home. We searched the world for something else to make it feel like what we had. And in the end in Wonderland…_ Lea was _falling, falling, falling,_ that cruel man's laugh surrounding her, her surroundings the color of her sister Sally's hair. The last line of the song clicked together in Lea's head. _And in the end in Wonderland, we both went mad._

Lea could hear someone calling her voice like one hears people when they're dreaming, but she wrote it off as she scrambled to get away from the waterfall of memories trying to push their way to her. "Get away from me!" She screamed. " _Get away_!" This time, a jarring sensation freed her from the said horrors.

She gasped, but it came out as just a muffled _umph_. It took her a good moment to realize the reason why. There were a warm pair of familiar lips pressed up against her own, prodding and real and by no means unknown or frightening. Lea pulled away for breath, the first thought crossing her mind that her lipstick was possibly ruined again.

"I still hate you for getting us in trouble, you know." Kyoya's voice was husky and warm, as he breathed against her neck. Lea noticed, with a vague sense of space and orientation, that she was sitting on Kyoya's lap, and it seemed that this entire time, he had no let go of her. His breath tickled her skin, and it took everything in her not to giggle. "You're such an idiot."

Kyoya was the only person that would ever insult someone in a situation like this. "You know," Lea mumbled, voice coming out as a croak. "These are the times I wonder whether I want to punch you in the face or have your babies."

She could almost sense Kyoya's smug grin as he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "Nobody said you couldn't do both, did they?" She could almost hear the snicker in his voice.

"Sometimes I wonder why I like you," Lea replied, wanting to roll her eyes but knowing he wouldn't see.

"Well, I bet you have a list of reasons."

"There's only one thing on it."

"Oh, I know what that one thing is," Kyoya said, drawing back from her ear. She could felt the ghost of his fingers on the frilly fabric of the waist of her skirt, brushing it, but not touching it quite yet. He leaned back over. "Everything," he whispered.

"Jackass," Lea muttered back, but she might as well have said "I love you," for there was no spite in the words, and they were spoken in a rather reluctant tone, soft and flirty.

"Even Tamaki could tell that you don't mean that."

"Of course I meant it!" Lea's voice was now indignant and defensive, echoing in the small space like such.

"Lea, Lea, _Lea_." By the third time he said her name, the syllables had slowed to a leisurely crawl. "Your words might lie," he laughed. "But you yourself don't- well, you can't lie, not to me."

Lea's breath hitched, goosebumps spreading over her arms and her neck despite the humidity of the elevator. Her lips parted despite her will, and somehow, in the complete darkness, they found Kyoya's. She could feel her eyelashes brushing against his skin, and his hair between her fingers, silky to touch. _Warm, warm, warm. Safe, safe, safe._ Her back had been pressed against the cold metal wall, sometime during the encounter, and the hot and cold combination somehow made her nerves twist. She broke away from Kyoya for breath, but she barely had time to run her tongue over her lips before he planted his lips on hers again.

This time when she pulled away, she leaned her forehead against his, smiling into the dark. "We do this a lot," she laughed.

"You repeat things you enjoy," Kyoya responded in a way that was just so _Kyoya_ that Lea couldn't breathe. Just a little flirty, completely straightforward, yet simple and double-meaning. Exactly like him.

"You know exactly how to flatter me," Lea confessed, despite her best efforts. "I don't understand how you always know the right thing to say."

"You yourself inspire such things from me; you know that I'd never say something like that to someone else. Maybe it's something about you, or, I don't know, _everything_ about you, that makes me do this and sound like the ultimate Tamaki-level idiot." Kyoya whispered.

Lea blinked, twice, before a grin equivalent to a Glasglow smile spread across her face. "There you go again," she said. "I could just kiss you right now."

"I wouldn't mind if you did."

"Idiot. Tamaki rubbed off on you." Lea mumbled, but she kissed him anyways. Not because she wanted to, of course not, only because he asked. No other reason whatsoever. And she definitely did not enjoy it; whatsoever. Or at least, that's what she tried to tell herself.

It was in the middle of this certain kiss that the elevator doors opened.

The light flooded in, and the couple squinted (from a mighty compromising position) up at none other than the other hosts.

"Dangit, we interrupted them!" Sally groaned. "I would've have nieces and nephews- we should've waited a little longer!"

"I told you to wait for a few more minutes!" Kaoru sighed. "You're so impatient, Hikaru! That was the entire point of this!"

"Actually," Hikaru began, but Sally cut him off.

"Close the doors, I want to be an aunt!" She declared, slapping the close button on the elevator doors.

"She's my _daughter_." Tamaki mumbled, face red and horrified.

"Have fun!" Honey waved as the doors shut, probably not as innocent as he looked. Mori also gave a nod.

Kyoya and Lea were once again left in the utter darkness.

They could not see each other, yet they did, they were not close, but not far, not lost, but very much found, and they sat there, in silence, for a few moments.

"They planned this," Lea remarked lamely.

" _Obviously,_ " Kyoya spat, sitting back on his heels. Lea missed the earlier position.

 _"Let's give them mood music!"_ Sally's voice could be heard over the intercom.

 _"How 'bout this?"_ A brief snippet of a classic commercial jingle played, and Lea could just imagine Kyoya's eye twitching.

 _"Hikaru, you idiot!"_

 _"Gimme that!"_

 _"No, you won't catch me!"_

 _"How do I save my daughter?!"_

 _"I'm pretty sure they can hear us, Kao-Chan."_

The intercom cut off, and a second later, a sultry tune chimed over the speakers. The lights in the elevator lit up halfway, it seemed, on, but still dim. Lea blinked at them, grateful for the lighting change.

She could see Kyoya's face now. He looked almost like one of the twins, face mischievous as he traced her palm lines with one of his thin, spindly fingers. "They gave me an opportunity," he drawled slowly, meeting her eyes as he leaned closer. "I'd be a fool not to take it."

Lea, who was acting slightly out of character (since she was technically still mad at Kyoya, she'd just has a panic attack, and realized that this entire thing had been a set up), pushed away from Kyoya, slightly blushing. "They're probably listening though!" She exclaimed.

"Let them," Kyoya responded, advancing again. "I need to make sure they know you're mine,"

 _"Shit! Turn it off!"_

 _"No, wait, Sally!"_

 _"They can still hear us, dumbasses!"_

 _"Goddamnit!"_

"Possessive much," Lea giggled, half because of Kyoya and half because of her friends.

"Being possessive is a given when I have something worth being possessive of," he smirked, glasses glinting as he leaned forward again.

"I'm pretty sure you're drunk-"

"Drunk on love."

"Definitely drunk; you're acting like me." Lea laughed. _I'm going to blackmail him with this later,_ she thought. She wasn't sure what had com over Kyoya, but she didn't want to miss out on this new side of him. "But I'm not going to turn down a chance when I see one." She grabbed his collar and drew him closer. Their evil grins matched like a pair of earrings, both alike down to the minuscule details. And she kissed him. And this time, she enjoyed it, and she admitted it- at least in her head.

But she still hated him. _Oh well,_ she thought, grinning harder. _You can't have everything- at least I scored a hot, rich guy who's a good kisser- not to mention he's got great luck. For example, he's dating **me.**_ She held in a laugh. _I'm just so, so, so amazing._

 _But I don't deserve Kyoya._

 _Not that I'm ever going to tell him that._

~End~

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this piece of crap that half-asleep me spewed up at some 1:00 at night. Yes, Kyoya is out of character, but that is purely for enjoyment.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **~Lea**


End file.
